Secuestro
by Sexy-Amu
Summary: "Problemas y problemas" eso es lo que traen cuatro chicas al ser secuestradas por cuatro chicos, pero que pasaría si estos se ¿enamoran? Mal summary, pero abra lemmon


**Hola este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste :D.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a peach-pit.**

**Abra lemmon mas adelante…**

**Capitulo 1 Secuestro**

**AMU POV**

**Amu chan-me llamo yaya desde lejos enérgica como siempre mientras alzaba su mano para saludar detrás de ella estaban mis dos otras amigas utau y rima.**

**Oh perdón por no presentarme me llamo Hinamori Amu, tengo mi pelo extrañamente rosado y largo, mis ojos son de color ámbar, tengo un buen físico según todos y un buen busto, aunque a mi realmente eso no me importa, me encanta el deporte, la música y el dibujo. En ese momento teníamos nuestros uniformes puestos (N/A: El uniforme lo invente yo) consistía en una camisa escolar un con un moño azul oscuro en el cuello, una falda azul oscuro, medias azul oscuro y zapatos negros (N/A: No soy buena para inventar).**

**Ellas son mis mejores amigas, utau tiene los ojos morados y el pelo rubio, liso y largo es una chica muy linda, le encanta cantar, tiene una hermosa voz. Mi otra mejor amiga es rima ella tiene los ojos y el pelo de color amarillo es rizado y largo, ella es la más pequeña de todas le encanta la comedia aunque es algo tímida por eso se muestra fría ante los demás. Por último yaya tiene los ojos marrón y su pelo es de color entre café y amarillo es liso aunque la mayoría del tiempo está recogido en dos coletas, le encanta el ballet, es la más inocente y enérgica de todas siempre esta alegre. **

**Como decía, alce mi mano y corrí hacia ellas, hablamos y caminamos hasta llegar a la escuela subimos las escaleras y caminamos a nuestro salón, estábamos en secundaria.**

**Que aburrido tener que venir todos los días a estudiar-dijo rima con aburrimiento.**

**No todos los días, tenemos sábado, domingo y vacaciones-dijo utau, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a rima.**

**Rima tiene razón que aburrimiento siempre es lo mismo guardería, primaria, secundaria, universidad, trabajo-dije porque era verdad toda la vida era estudiar y estudiar, seria genial que mi vida cambiara, pero bueno eso no pasara.**

**Entramos al salón y me senté en mi puesto, luego entro el profesor y comenzó la clase.**

**En el recreo nos sentamos donde siempre, bajo un árbol.**

**Luego sonó el timbre y entramos de nuevo a clase, tocaba matemática la cual odiaba, eran tantos números que ni preste atención y me puse a mirar por la ventana, sentí que alguien me observaba y en ese momento el profesor me llamo.**

**Señorita Hinamori-dijo el profesor, podría hacer el ejercicio que está en el tablero, ya que no presta atención supongo que ya se lo sabe.**

"_**Diablos, ahora como me desquito de esta**_**".**

**Etto…. Pues-dije tampoco es que tuviera algo que decir.**

**Para la próxima preste atención-Dijo el profesor.**

**Hi-Respondí, alcance a oír algunas risitas, pero no me moleste a decir verdad también me daban ganas de reírme. Todavía sentí que alguien me miraba.**

**Salimos de clase Todas juntas, ya se me había olvidado lo de matemáticas hasta que…**

**Vaya regañada la que te han metido- dijo yaya entre risitas voltee a ver a utau y a rima la cual también estaban entre risitas, me empezó a dar un tic en el ojo.**

**Ni me lo recuerden-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.**

**Pero de que te enojas amu si es la verdad-dijo utau.**

**Al menos no canto en las duchas-dije.**

**Utau se puso roja.**

**A yaya le gruño el estomago.**

**Vaya tengo hambre-dijo yaya sobándose el estomago.**

**No me digas-dijo rima con ironía.**

**Está bien vamos a comer yo invito-dije ya que también tenía hambre.**

**Caminamos y hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que encontramos un puesto de hamburguesas, compramos y nos sentamos a comer.**

**Luego me di de cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde, "**_**diablos"**_** si no llego rápido mis padres me regañaran, dicen que estoy a la edad en que queremos experimentar **_**"cosas" **_**aunque claro que se a que se refieren.**

**Nos paramos y caminamos hasta que sentí que alguien me sujetaba, me tapo la boca, sujeto mis manos y atrapo mis piernas con las suyas, trate de zafarme pero me era imposible era mucho más fuerte que yo, sentía mucho miedo. Voltee a ver a mis amigas que estaban en la misma situación que yo, de repente me sentí muy cansada mis piernas no respondían y poco a poco empecé a cerrar mis ojos y…**

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Dejen review, Recibo reclamos y sugerencias. **


End file.
